ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Animated Classifications
The Classifications or classes in the cartoon seem to vary from the film and Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Classification System. The Power of the Ghost or Creature, seems to be the base of the scale, and the scale seems higher than the GB:RGB version (although the classifications from the RPG do roughly scale upward in terms of power). In the cartoon, the scale currently runs on Class 1-Class 13 scale, with 13 being the strongest and less likely to see. Examples In the Real Ghostbusters episode 1 Ghosts R Us, the Ghostbusters encountered Toy Ghost class 10 ghost that inhabited the abandoned toy factory chasing off the Class 7 Turlock. Class 10 ghosts and higher are considered extremely rare. The Ghostbusters also encountered a class 8 ghost called Mee-Krah (in episode Standing Room Only In episode Short Stuff and Revenge of the Ghostmaster, the Ghostbusters encountered an even rarer class 11 ghost called The Ghostmaster. In episode Slimer Streak they meet up with a ghost called "The Player" which is most widely presumed to be stronger than a class 10 ghost; some believe it to be a new class 12. the demon Tenabrog in the the extreme ghostbusters episode 10 The Unseen was classified as a class 13. Ghosts like Boogieman, Sandman, Wat, Samhain, Killerwatt, and Gozer the Gozerian are all identified as class 7 ghosts. Hob Anagarak was stated to be at least class seven, but could not be precisely measured due to a P.K.E. meter overload (it is also possible his prison reduced his emanations). The Player, Mee-Krah, the Ghostmaster, and the Master of Shadows are all much stronger than a class 7 ghost. In the Extreme Ghostbusters episode The Unseen, the Ghostbusters encounter a Class 13 ghost named Tenabrog. Tenabrog is the strongest ghost the Ghostbusters have encountered yet. It is unknown if there is a cap to the scale of the ghost classification system. Ghost Classes Class 1 Only one Class 1 was shown breifly in an issue of the NOW comic book. It was used to demonstrate the capabilities of Ecto-X. Class 2 Class 2s are described as being very weak entities. Class 3 Like Class 2, Class 3s are relatively weak. Class 4 In the animated series, Class 4 describes a creature roughly similar to a Class 5. Examples of Class 4's: Clock Ghost Class 5 Much like Slimer, other Class 5 ghosts are vaguely humanoid in appearance and often slime things. Examples of Class 5's: *a pig-like ghost that appeared in Robo-Buster. *Shifter *Sleaze *Glob *Slug *Snarg *Zunk Class 6 Class 6 here classifies ghosts that are pretty powerful, but weaker than Class 7 spirits. However, some Class 6 entities are animal or animal-like ghosts. Examples of Class 6's: *Precious *Werechickens (Type of Creatures) *Simon Quaig *Barrow Wights (Type of Creatures) *Achira *Tempus Class 7 As in the movies, a Class 7 is a very powerful entity with godlike powers. Unlike in the movies, it is possible to trap and contain a Class 7. Examples of Class 7's: *Samhain *Sandman *Boogieman *Poso *Killerwatt *Turlock Class 8 These ghosts tend to consider themselves superior over others and are usually demons. At a scale of power, they are slightly more powerful than Class 7 ghosts. Like Class 7 spirits, Class 8 entities can be captured in ghost traps. Examples of Class 8's: *Master of Shadows *Mee-Krah *Wat *Gorgar Class 9 Class 9 spirits are even more powerful. They are so powerful that they are very difficult to trap, if it is possible to do so. Examples of Class 9's: *Dark Rider *Proteus Class 10 Class 10 spectres are very powerful. They can only be destroyed. Examples of Class 10's: *Toy Ghost- In the episode Ghosts R Us of The Real Ghostbusters, the Toy Ghost was sleeping in an abandoned toy factory until it was disturbed by Turlock, a Class 7. It chased Turlock away and then chased away three scared ghosts. It went on a rampage until the Ghostbusters destroyed it with the self-destruction of Ecto-2. Class 11 Class 11 ghosts are extremely powerful leaders of lesser ghosts. The only Class 11 spirit ever encountered by the Ghostbusters was the Ghostmaster. Class 12 Though never actually seen, Class 12 phantoms are even stronger than Class 11 ghosts. The Player is often speculated by fans to be a Class 12. Class 13 A Class 13 is a new Class Level only used in Extreme Ghostbusters. The only known Class 13 entity was an eye-stealing demon named Tenabrog Unknown Classes Since it is never stated exactly how many classes there are in the animated series, there may be even more Classes. There are also some ghosts on the show whose classes are not given, as well as ghosts whose power is beyond the standard class system. Examples of Ghosts with Unknown Classes: *Ravana *Rall *Ab-Shai *Spiderlegs's goons. Examples of Ghosts beyond the standard Class System: *Dark Entity *Cathulu Category:Classification